Coppertone
by kira1725
Summary: Everything started to go wrong when Sora came to Twilight Town. Ever since then, Hayner can't seem to get this strange blonde boy out of his head.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Coppertone, I do own a bottle of it, or Kingdom Hearts._

Coppertone

It started with Sora. Everything started when Hayner met Sora. Twilight Town started to go to hell after that. At least for Hayner.

"Struggle, struggle, struggle." Hayner chanted/sang under his breath. He was bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas day.

"Hayner, shut up!" Olette snapped at him after hearing the chanting for a solid five minutes straight. He punched her arm lightly.

"Loosen up! I'm going to win today! Let's celebrate!" Hayner laughed as he threw a fist in the air. Olette shook her head.

"You've got some tough competition. " She reminded him. "Sora is entering, you could lose."

"Have a little faith, Olette." Hayner caught sight of Pence who had come a little late and was trying to find them in the crowd. He waved Pence over. "This is Sora's first struggle match. So there is nothing to worry about."

"People have come all over to see the tournament." Pence said. "Look at all these people. Where do all come from?"

"Out of town, apparently." Olette turned to look at the crowd.

"The Sandlot can't take many more people." The black haired boy said

"More people to cheer me on!" Hayner started to bounce again.

"Who would cheer you on?" Pence asked sarcastically. Hayner punched Pence, harder than he did to Olette.

"Every single person." Hayner and Pence laughed. Hayner noticed that Olette was looking at something in the crowd and mouthed to Pence 'What's she looking at?' Pence shrugged.

"What you looking at?" Hayner popped up behind Olette. Pence did too and looked where she was looking.

"Nothing." She exclaimed and tried to turn around, flustered, but was held in place by her friends. All of a sudden Pence laughed very loudly, causing a few older people to look at the group strangely.

"What? What!" Hayner asked, excitedly.

"You were checking out a guy!" Pence continued to laugh as Hayner burst out laughing right along with him.

"With the red hair? He is so ugly!" Hayner laughed even harder. The boy was now looking at them because of the loudness of their laughter. He ran off, away from them, obviously having heard what they had said. Hayner tried to catch a glimpse of him.

Blonde…

Bright shining blonde…

"Shut up!" Olette's face was red as she yelled at the two boys and tried to punch them. Both boys kept laughing until they started to feel Olette's punches.

"Come on, Olette. We're just teasing." Hayner smiled at the brunette. 'Her hair was still in those pigtails she wears. Too bad… she has gorgeous hair when she actually tries to comb it.' Hayner thought.

"1, 2, 3… check, check… Is this thing on?" The announcer for the struggle matches fiddled with mike. "Welcome to the annual multi-city Struggle Tournament!" There was a big round of applause. "Can I please have our contestants come towards the front please?"

"That's me!" Hayner bounced excitedly up towards the stage. Once at the tent, Hayner sits down and watches the first two matches pass without much cheer. It was pretty much one of the contestants beating on the other. It wasn't fun to watch. Then, it was Hayner's turn.

"I'm going to crush you!" His opponent yells right before the match begins. His opponent was of a bigger build and had black shaggy hair. Dark, raven, black hair.

"Bring it on!" His heartbeat quickened as he swung the bat at the dark haired guy. Blue orbs flew everywhere from where the bat connected to the guy's side. The guy hissed in pain as Hayner dashed over to pick the orbs up.

After dodging, hitting, and never getting hit, Hayner soon acquired all the blue orbs. He started to just waste time by just walking around his opponent, which really pissed the guy off, visibly.

Then, there was a flash…

Of blonde…of happiness….

Hayner _knew _his opponent had black hair and not blonde. He _knew _that and yet there was a feeling of being elated.

There was a shock of pain on Hayner's side where his opponent's bat had connected during his momentary lapse in focus.

The bell sounded and luckily Hayner had enough points to beat his _black _haired opponent. Hayner jumped off the stage, still dazed.

"What was that!" Olette yelled at him when he walked up to his friends. The blonde was off in his own world, completely unaffected by the girl's loud voice.

"Earth to Hayner!" Pence waved a hand in front of his friend to get his attention. Pence and Olette looked at each other in worry when Hayner didn't even seem to notice them, instead looking straight ahead of him.

Hayner looked at his worried friends, slowly coming out of the daze. "You're not blonde."

"No duh!" Olette said sarcastically. "What does that have to do with you choking up in the middle of a match!" She was waving her small arms all over the place, pigtails threatening to slap the people around her. People were looking at him, some trying to dodge Olette's movements, some waiting for an answer.

"His hair turned blonde." Hayner explained, like that was a completely normal excuse. He then started on his way back to the stage, leaving Olette screaming at him and Pence having a concerned look on his face.

"The fuck was that, chickenwuss?" The voice of Seifer asked halfway through the next match. Sora was doing pretty well for an amateur. "You finally goin' crazy?"

"Crazy as a blonde." Hayner answered nonchalantly. After the surge of being completely and utterly happy and content with the world, everything else just seemed to be a big disappointment. Usually Hayner would be more than glad that Seifer had given him an excuse to get riled and beat him up til next tuesday, but he just didn't feel like it anymore. Then something lit a light bulb in his head.

"You're a blonde!" Hayner's happy feeling came back for a few seconds… then he realized it was Seifer. "Or maybe that stupid beanie is covering your bald spot."

Seifer took off his hat in disgust. Blond, blonde hair. "I'm not bald, you fuckin' moron!" Then he put his beanie back on.

Seifer was called on to the stage with him muttering 'stupid chickenwuss' as he walked away. Sora came down the stage after his first win, bouncing all the way.

"This game is a lot of fun." Sora said with enthusiasm, smiling at Hayner.

"You're a natural." Hayner truthfully said. Sora couldn't have picked up the game so fast unless it was just natural talent.

Hayner won the next two fights and surprised many by getting into the top four. Sora's good luck had run out after going against Seifer in the final eight. It didn't get Sora down, nothing could. As Seifer and Setzer faced off, Hayner sized up his competition. The boy was from out of town. He looked weak, but was stealthy. His hair was a short dark chocolate brown that covered his eyes.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Seifer won ( whether they were cheering for a successful Seifer or a defeated Setzer was a mystery). Hayner got up to face his opponent, only to be pushed down by Seifter 'accidently' as he came down the stage. Seifer smirked and Hayner scrambled to get to the top of the stage and face his opponent.

The brown haired boy was silent as he walked up to the bat. He was weaker and easier than Hayner originally thought. Hayner laughed at how easy it was as the boy kept looking at him strangely.

There was another flash.

Blonde, beautiful blonde like a field of wheat.

Big blue eyes…God, so beautiful.

Happiness…

Complete and utter happiness.

Pain screamed from his face as the _brown _haired, _green_ eyed boy smashed the bat into Hayner's face.

Olette was the first to notice that Hayner might be hurt when he didn't immediately bounce back up. The boy with the struggle bat obviously didn't, for he kept hitting Hayner when he was down. The boy was then held back and restrained by a couple of the eliminated struggle combatants.

Pence and Olette got there first, Olette trying shake Hayner awake. Sora was not far behind. That was when the medics came.

The medics said it was just a concussion. Hayner was declared the winner of the fight since his opponent used an illegal face hit move. Seifer won the tournament by default when Hayner couldn't fight. When Hayner woke up after a few minutes later in an ambulance that was nearby, he only asked what had happened and cursed that he had lost the tournament.

Sora had to leave that day and Olette, Hayner, and Pence were sad to see Sora go, but they had been told repeatedly that he couldn't stay.

Sora had _brown _hair.

But, those _eyes_….

Big blue eyes…

Then…. Sora was gone and the Usual Spot was a little boring for a while. About a month later Hayner finally got his wish to go to the beach, but with his family and not his friends. It was a two week vacation. Two weeks later and all black haired, brown eyed Pence could say was 'Holy geez, your tan!"

After a few days, Olette was the first to recognize that Hayner was using gloves on a regular basis. When they went to a friend's pool, he wouldn't take them off. She never had seen Hayner be so defensive about anything.

It was after a struggle tournament two months later after the first that brown haired, green eyed Olette knew she needed to confront him. After denying everything, Hayner ended up walking away from the intervention. That was when she knew she needed to give Hayner some space. He seemed to be mad, distracted, and distanced himself from everyone else.

It was in the early morning hours of two am and Hayner was sitting at the Sandlot, alone. He closed his eyes. He was tired and he slowly rubbed his gloves that had previously been bothering him.

Suddenly, his head jerked to the right, like he had seen something.

Blonde…

Blue eyes…

Crazy hair…

Checkered pants…

"Hey, chickenwuss. What you doin' showing you ugly face around here." Seifer walked in from one of the entrances and laughed.

"Just go away you asshole." Hayner snapped at the blonde boy. Hayner got up from where he was sitting. He turned towards Seifer.

"Why so mad? Mommy and Daddy finally get rid of their bastard child?" Hayner turned around to face Seifer.

Blonde…

Oh so blonde…

Not the eyes…

Wrong eyes…

Hayner turned forty five degrees to the right and headed for an exit. After a few steps so that Seifer couldn't see, he felt for a wristband around his wrist and snapped it quickly so he felt a sharp pain.

"The hell was that?" Seifer asked. He looked at Hayner in great confusion. Irritated that he didn't get a response quick enough, he started to stop towards Hayner. "Come on, bastard! What was that?"

"Shut up, Seifer!" Hayner was mad and threw a punch. His best way to let off steam was to beat the beanie loving boy into a pulp. The blue-eyed boy dodged easily and landed a punch right into Hayner's stomach. As Hayner was pushed back due to the force of the hit he took the swinging edges of the coat and pulled it towards him. Seifer was tugged forward as Hayner dodged to the right so that Seifer hit the ground.

"Fucking bastard!" It was a dirty shot and was retaliated with Seifer knocking out one of Hayner's legs, causing the boy to come tumbling down. Seifer looked for a piece of clothing to get back at the boy and only saw the gloves as a possible option. He had heard the chickenwuss and that dipshit girl arguing about them earlier. They weren't usually there and Seifer _only _noticed this because Hayner usually uses his barefists to fight. Seifer reached and pulled one of the gloves off.

Seifer noticed something really fast and before Hayner could register that the glove was missing he brought that hand down for a huge punch. Seifer took both of his hands and cupped Hayner's hand before it reached him. It stopped Hayner who looked like he was in pain, but stopped when he saw the discarded glove on the ground.

Seifer put his hands down. Hayner pulled his fist back. Hayner's hand was full scars that crisscrossed his hands and wrists. His hand was deadly white, compared to the rest of his skin that was tan.

"The hell is this!" Seifer demanded. Hayner turned to him in disgust.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Hayner retaliated with a bit more force than necessary.

"If you don't, I'll tell that dipshit girlfriend of yours about them." Seifer threatened. The dirty blonde haired boy stayed silent, not knowing why Seifer even cared. "It's got to do with you spacing out, right?"

"I see someone, sometimes, when I look at people." Hayner tried to explain. It just made him sound crazy.

"Someone?" Seifer wondered if he was fighting an insane person all this time.

"Blonde, blue eyes." Hayner described, nodding towards Seifer. "But, he has more crazy blonde hair that sticks up all over, kind of like that Sora kid. He has checkered pants, too."

"And?" Seifer asked, getting a little creeped out about what Hayner was saying.

"I've never met him." Hayner said. Something about this whole thing was starting to piss Seifer off.

"So that was all because of some hallucination your tiny brain came up with?" Seifer asked, putting his fists back up to fight.

"It's not a hallucination!" Hayner yelled, putting the glove back on. "I just keep seeing him and seeing him and I just want it to go away!"

"Come on…" Seifer taunted. "Quit playin' around and fight!" Hayner started with his hand flying through the hair.

Seifer saw something.

Blonde…. Check.

Blue eyes…. Check.

Crazy hair like that Sora kid… Check.

Checkered Pants…. Check.

Name…. Check?

Seifer snapped out of it when he was hit on the side of his face. Luckily, Hayner punched like an idiot, in Seifer's opinion, so he was okay.

"Roxas." Seifer said slowly, surprised on how real the image seemed. Hayner looked at Seifer with excitement.

"That's his name! I've been trying to remember for weeks!" Hayner exclaimed. "He's _real_."

"What do you mean by that?" Seifer asked after Hayner saying the last part really weirdly.

"I was trying to convince myself he wasn't real." Hayner explained without explaining the repercussions of it.

"That explains the scars." Seifer said to himself mostly.

"Who is he?" Seifer asked and waited for a long time to hear Hayner's answer.

"I don't know…"

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I'm having major writing blocks right now and the best way to solve it? Write something you're familiar with. I've gone back to my roots of Kingdom Heart!_

_Coppertone is a tanning lotion to describe how his tan hides the scars underneath his gloves  
(which are pale)._

_Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
